


Chicken Soup for the Vigilante Soul

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Some cute domestic family fluff





	Chicken Soup for the Vigilante Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry secret santa gift for Flarrow-bitches on Tumblr! Happy holidays to you and everyone!

Oliver had not been prepared for what he saw when he got back to his apartment. 

William was sitting at the island in the kitchen, sitting on the back of his heels on the bar stool to be tall enough for the counter. 

William was going on and on about a science project he’d been working on recently. 

On the other side of the island, was Barry, working away at several different things on the stove, at super speed. 

Upon further inspection, it looked to be the makings of chicken noodle soup.

“This is a nice surprise to come home to” Oliver announced, as he moved towards the general direction of his husband. 

Barry slowed down to human speed, and kissed Oliver chastely on the lips.

“Felicity told me you weren’t feeling great, so Willam suggested we make you soup” Barry admitted sheepishly, blushing as he shrugged. 

God, Oliver thought, never in a million years would he have imagined he would get to have something as perfectly domestic. 

Continuing to cook at a now human speed, Barry and Oliver listened to William talking animatedly about his project. Every now and then, he or Barry would throw in a suggestion. 

Eventually, when Barry was presumably close to being done, he asked William to set the table.   
Turning to Oliver, he asked, “can you come help me, dad?” 

Blinking in confusion, Oliver agreed. Somehow he felt like this wasn’t about needing help setting the table. 

Once they were in the living room, William set the table quickly, then sat down in one of the chairs.   
Oliver followed his example, sitting across from William. 

“Can I ask you something kind of important?” William asked hesitantly. Oliver could tell he was stressed by whatever this was. 

“Of course” he answered. 

“You know how I call you dad, right? Should I be calling Barry something other than ‘Barry’ now that you two are married?” He asked seriously. 

“What brought this on?” Oliver wondered. As cute as this was, William hadn’t given any previous indication of wanting to change this. 

William shrugged. “My friend Dave said he has two uncles who are married, and that his cousins call them ‘dad’ and 'papa’, so….” he trailed off, fiddling nervously with one of the napkins on the table. 

“You can ask Barry about how he would feel being called 'papa’ if you want” Oliver told him, unable to keep a smile off his face. 

“You can ask Barry what?” Barry enquired, a he carried three bowls of soup into the living room, setting them down on the table. 

“I, uh, wanted to ask if I can start calling you 'papa’ instead of 'Barry’?” William managed to stutter out. 

Barry blushed a beautiful shade of red, spluttering for words. 

“I, yeah, that would be awesome!” He said, smiling brightly as he sat down. “But only if you want” he added quickly. 

“Yeah, I do, papa” William answered, smiling back at him with an equally huge grin. Oliver had never felt happier in his life.


End file.
